No más que yo
by ninguna
Summary: No es tan fácil de explicar. Ambos saben que no debería ocurrir, que sus caminos no deberían cruzarse, que ellos no deberían verse ni tampoco hablarse. Regalo para Fio Gonzlez.
1. Chapter 1

**[**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, sí, esa misma, la transodiante. Yo seré pobre y miserable pero al menos no soy transodiante.**]**

* * *

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Hola, Fio! Me emocionó mucho la idea de tener que escribirte pero la verdad es que no estoy demasiado conforme con el resultado. De todos modos, espero que te guste.

* * *

**No más que yo**

* * *

Ese año es diferente. Se ve en los ojos temerosos de los transeúntes que buscan abarcarlo todo, se escucha en las respiraciones entrecortadas y en los susurros ahogados, se siente en la interacción mínima de todos y cada uno de ellos. Voldemort había vuelto y debieron esforzarse mucho para que la sociedad mágica pudiera aceptarlo. Recorriendo el callejón Diagon mientras hace las compras para el sexto año escolar, Harry piensa que ese regreso ya forma parte de sus preocupaciones pasadas. Lo que verdaderamente lo inquieta por estos días es el contenido de la profecía que había logrado escuchar durante la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. Mentiría si dijera que no lo esperó, pero tampoco sería sincero consigo mismo si no reconociese que lo esperanzaba la remota posibilidad de que no fuera la única alternativa. Tendría que enfrentarlo. Le corresponde a él —solo a él— y alguno de los dos debía morir. En la ley de la selva, tan antigua como el tiempo, ¿elegiría ser el asesino o la víctima? ¿Elegiría morir o matar y vivir?

En todo esto piensa mientras ingresa a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin.

* * *

Todavía está emocionado. Todavía es excitante. Todavía cree que haber sido elegido para matar a Albus Dumbledore es alguna especie de reconocimiento. Sus ligeras sospechas no alcanzan para hacerlo dudar de la marca que aun sangra en su antebrazo izquierdo. Está aburrido, deseoso de hacerse mayor, de independizarse, de poder ser él quien mandara. Le molesta que Narcissa lo trate como a un niño, está cansado de tanta protección, de tantos cuidados. Quiere ser capaz de mostrar que puede cuidarse solo... y de salvar a su padre, también de salvar a su padre. Desafortunadamente para él, se daría cuenta de que la libertad de Lucius era lo primordial en circunstancias mucho menos ordinarias.

Elige una túnica de color verde oscuro y se la calza para ver como le queda. Piensa, vagamente, que había sido por el color de su Casa mientras se acerca al espejo para verse. Pero, por encima de su hombro izquierdo, algo en el reflejo llama su atención: dos ojos verdes, grandes y opacos, ocultos detrás de un armazón de anteojos. Draco no tiene que bajar la vista para percatarse de que el verde de la túnica es del mismo matiz que el de los ojos de Potter. Con desesperación, busca en el reflejo algo que lo saque de esa situación tan incómoda para sí mismo. No tarda en encontrar las figuras de Granger y Weasley. Frunce los labios imperceptiblemente y estrecha sus ojos grises.

—Mamá —dice con voz casual—, si te preguntás qué es ese olor, es solo una sangresucia.

Lo último que había esperado era que Madame Malkin repudiara ese comentario. ¿Es que él no podía decir lo que se le antojara, cuando se le antojara, y no sería bien recibido por todos?

Su humor mejora cuando Malkin también repudia a Potter por llamar a sus padres "mortífagos." Sin embargo, cuando abandona la tienda junto a Narcissa, un sabor amargo comienza a subir por su garganta. Es la primera vez en la que una luz de alarma se enciende en su interior: la marca tenebrosa no otorga la impunidad.

* * *

No es fácil de explicar. Ambos saben que no debería ocurrir, que sus caminos no deberían cruzarse, que ellos no deberían verse ni tampoco hablarse. Había empezado casi como un juego: Harry quería saber si era Draco quien estaba por detrás del ataque a Katie; Draco quería encontrar alguien con quien desahogarse. Pero no podían decirse más de dos palabras sin empezar a discutir, como si estuviesen genéticamente diseñados para detestarse.

Habían decidido hacerlo sin hablar, para escapar a las trampas de la conciencia, y también a las de sí mismos, que parecían tener una predilección por boicotearse. Ninguno era capaz de decir quién fue el primero en besar al otro, por lo que habían decidido, bilateralmente, que fue una decisión mutua.

Draco está esperándolo en el lugar de siempre, el baño de mujeres del segundo piso. Se mira al espejo, abre el grifo y se lava la cara. No sirve de mucho, las ojeras siguen ahí. Cuando la puerta se abre a sus espaldas y puede ver —otra vez como en la tienda de Madame Malkin— la figura de Harry en el reflejo, se voltea hacia él y se acerca con paso ligero.

—Potter —escupe, para no perder las sanas tradiciones.

—Malfoy.

Es el modo en el que se dicen que se extrañaron. Draco guía una de sus manos hacia los armazones de Harry y los aparta lentamente para descubrir sus ojos. Él levanta el mentón, altanero, y mira hacia los ojos grises con intensidad. Draco sabe que lo está desafiando, no quiere ser siempre él el que besara primero. El rubio le devuelve la mirada y, entonces, acorta la distancia entre ambos envolviendo los labios rosados de Potter con su palidez. Lo besa con lentitud, pero Harry no entreabre sus labios. Draco sonríe.

—¿Estás exigente hoy? —se separa de sus labios y le exhala su aliento caliente sobre la piel mientras se acerca hasta uno de sus oídos. Al mismo tiempo, guía sus manos hacia las caderas de Harry y, de momento, las deja quietas—. ¿No vas a hablar? ¿Te comió la lengua la serpiente?

Harry hace un gran esfuerzo para que no notase —tanto— el efecto que su voz siempre tiene sobre él. Le gusta cómo arrastra cada una de las sílabas y también le gusta la soberbia con la que da por sentado que él lo sigue deseando. Deja salir un soplido de fastidio y, en respuesta, Draco lo abofetea con fuerza en el trasero. Para seguirle el juego, gime de dolor y se deja estremecer. Inclina el cuello hacia un lado y el rubio comienza a besárselo con intensidad.

—¿No vas a tocarme? —pregunta Harry en voz muy baja, sin poder ocultar el tono lascivo.

—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? —dice Draco en el mismo tono. En respuesta, Harry asiente y suelta un suspiro de satisfacción. Por su parte, Draco ahoga una risa contra su piel. Le lleva un momento más de lo habitual entender que le estaba tomando el pelo y, cerrando sus manos en dos puños, golpea con suavidad al rubio en el pecho—. Eso es por no haberme besado —sentencia él, triunfal.

Harry responde abandonándose a sus caricias, recorriéndole con sus manos los hombros y la espalda una y otra vez, como si trazara un camino, uno que solo él quería recorrer. Cuando se cansa de saborear la piel de su cuello, Draco guía sus labios hasta una oreja de Harry y empieza a ascender desde el lóbulo, primero con suaves besos y después dejando salir la punta de su lengua. Sabiendo que es uno de sus puntos débiles, amaga dos o tres veces con envolverla completamente con sus labios.

—Por favor, no... la oreja no... —suplica Harry con la voz entrecortada.

Draco aprovecha el momento para hacerse el ofendido y, sin dejar de tocarlo, se aparta un poco de su cuerpo. Harry se pone en puntas de pie y busca besarlo, a lo que Draco responde apartándole la cara. Entendiendo que le está cobrando la falta del principio, clava sus dedos con fuerza en la espalda de su amante. Y entonces, con la punta de su lengua, Harry recorre la nuez de Draco de arriba hacia abajo, y de abajo hacia arriba, con una lentitud que —sabe— lo desespera.

No puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea el tacto de su lengua en un lugar de tanta vulnerabilidad. Deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, descubriendo todo su cuello, como si se lo entregara a un vampiro. Harry sube, baja y, al pasar por el centro, envuelve la nuez de Draco formando con sus labios una pequeña "o", ejerciendo la presión exacta para que, sin asustarlo, no dejara de ser excitante. Mientras lo lame en ese particular lugar, Harry se mueve en un vaivén suave, acercándose y alejándose, pero cuidando de no rozarlo en la zona genital. En uno de esos vaivenes, Draco lo agarra con fuerza por detrás.

—¿Por qué no intentás lamiéndome otra cosa? —pregunta, entre divertido y excitado. Ignorándolo, Harry sigue con lo suyo, por lo que Draco baja la cabeza decidido para hacerle saber que su juego terminó. Afianza su agarre por el trasero de Harry y lo atrae de lleno hasta él, obligándolo a sentir su erección—. ¿Por qué no lo intentás? —repite, retándolo.

Harry desvía la vista en un pobre intento por ignorar sus provocaciones. Draco responde moviendo su cadera hacia atrás y adelante, golpeándolo rítmicamente con su miembro.

—Sos tan vulgar... —dice Harry, fingiendo un suspiro de desaprobación. Draco le sonríe.

—Y te encanta, te encanta que se me ponga la verga así de dura con solo verte...

Si se lo negara, Harry le estaría mintiendo. No importaba la cantidad de veces en la que Draco le había dicho lo mismo, o en la que él sintió cómo su erección se generaba en tiempo real. Siempre lo satisfacía saber que todavía tenía el toque, que el rubio lo encontraba irresistible.

—Estás exagerando —responde en voz débil, pidiéndole entre líneas que le diera más motivos para pensar así.

Draco responde agarrando una de las manos de Harry y guiándola hasta el borde de su pantalón. Entonces se inclina y lo mira directamente a los ojos, como un cazador a su presa.

—Cuando estás recorriendo las venas de mi verga con tu lengua, no decís lo mismo.

Con expresión seria, Harry se muerde los labios. Quiere simular un ligero enojo, aunque en verdad esté pretendiendo ocultar su excitación. Se sacude a Draco del cuerpo, como si quisiera mostrarle que a él nadie le ordena nada, y lleva sus manos al cuello de su camisa. Empieza a desabrocharle los botones uno por uno.

Para evitar discutir, preferían no hablar. Y, cuando lo hacían, jamás mencionaban la guerra. No habían Aurores ni Mortífagos, sangrepuras ni mestizos, gryffindors ni slytherins. Eran solo dos chicos que se deseaban inmensamente el uno al otro, que habían empezado todo eso como una especie de juego y que se les terminó yendo de las manos. Después de que Draco le dijera que sí, que él era responsable del ataque a Katie pero que sería un completo estúpido si esperaba que lo reconociera adelante de los Profesores, Harry debió buscarse una nueva excusa para justificar su excesivo interés en los asuntos de Malfoy. Después de entender que con Potter no podría hablar de sus problemas —como, a medias, había conseguido con Myrtle la llorona—, pero que tenía ganas de golpearlo —no como cuando le rompió el tabique en el Expreso de Hogwarts sino más bien, ganas de azotarlo—, Draco también tuvo que buscarse una nueva mentira para decirse a sí mismo. Para fortuna de ambos, todo fue más fácil después del primer beso: Harry sentía que, por una vez en la vida, no era él quien mandaba y a quien el resto seguiría sin dudarlo —aun si eso implicara la muerte—; Draco podía tener el control de la situación en al menos un aspecto de su vida. Las cosas se habían dado así. De vez en cuando, para dejarlo jugar, Draco aparentaba cederle el control pero, en los momentos determinantes, el dominante era siempre él.

Harry admira su pecho desnudo y lo recorre con sus palmas abiertas al máximo, como si no diera a basto para abarcar tanta grandeza. Sabe que, si le saca la camisa, va a encontrarse con la marca maldita grabada a fuego en su antebrazo izquierdo. En un primer momento, pretendió ignorarla. No pudo, así que optó por una segunda opción: convencerse de que no era más que un tatuaje muggle. Le había costado al principio —incluso había intentado tirarse atrás— pero terminó por acostumbrarse. Ahora, algunas noches tiene —también— la fantasía de lamérsela.

Engancha sus dedos por los hombros de Draco y termina de sacarle la camisa, dejando su torso completamente desnudo. Repite la ceremonia de cada vez: recorre sus brazos admirándose de sus músculos casi tanto como de su marca. Draco lleva sus manos al cabello de Harry, para mostrarle que está ansioso, para darle a entender que no quiere esperar más. Él sonríe. Lo divierte hacerlo sufrir. Finalmente, cuando se cansa de explorarlo con sus manos y con su boca, Harry se arrodilla frente a él y comienza a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Cuando Draco lo ve descender, siente como descargas eléctricas internas que, desde cada rincón de su cuerpo, vienen a mantener firme su erección. Siente que está en el cielo cuando lo ve meter las manos dentro de su ropa interior para liberar al miembro viril. Justo en ese momento, Harry levanta sus grandes ojos verde oscuro hacia arriba y se choca con el gris tormentoso del rubio; verde y gris, los colores de Slytherin.

Harry escupe la verga de Draco y comienza a rodearla con lenguetazos, desde la punta hacia el tronco. Cuando está lo suficientemente lubricada, sin embargo, desciende hasta el nacimiento de los huevos y lo lame con delicadeza ahí. Draco cierra los ojos y deja salir un gemido. Concentrado en lo suyo, Harry alterna con suavidad la atención entre cada uno de sus huevos, los que envuelve con sus labios, con el más sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Alejándose de Draco, el morocho lo mira hasta que él lo busca para tener contacto visual. Entonces, relamiéndose los labios, Harry le habla con su voz más provocativa de todas.

—Está caliente —dice, mientras desliza sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Por su parte, Draco siente que puede llegar a explotar de placer.

—Es toda para vos, bebé —le responde, enredando una de sus manos por su cabello oscuro.

Harry sonríe —como si eso hubiese sido lo que había estado esperando— y empieza a lamer el glande de Draco con ímpetu. Dos minutos más tarde, tiene su verga entera adentro de la boca y la chupa, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hasta que siente la conocida arcada que deriva en una lágrima de placer. Respira por unos segundos y vuelve a empezar. Para entonces, Draco lleva sus manos a la cabeza de Harry y le marca el ritmo. Harry sigue hasta hacerlo terminar: abre la boca, la muestra su semen y luego se lo traga.

—¿Te gustó? —pregunta Harry mientras se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca.

No sabe qué tipo de respuesta esperaba. Lo que más le agradece a Draco es que nunca le dice lo que quiere escuchar, le dice lo que verdaderamente piensa. En muchos sentidos, es la persona más transparente que Harry conoció en toda su vida.

Y Draco elige no responder esa pregunta con palabras. Se arrodilla de frente a Harry y le da un beso en la mejilla, apoyando en ella todos sus labios. Cuando su amante mueve la cabeza para encontrarlo, Draco se aparta de él con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Sin besos, ¿te acordás? —Harry protesta por lo bajo y desvía la vista, a lo que Draco responde tomándolo por las mejillas y obligándolo a mirarlo. Se inclina sobre él y le da un ligero beso en la punta de la nariz. Ese es —Harry lo sabe— su modo de despedirse. —Tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer. La próxima vez te lo compenso.

Draco se pone en pie, se termina de vestir y se aleja sin mirar atrás. Harry deja que su cuerpo se recueste en el piso y, ya a solas, piensa en lo que ocurrió y en lo que iría a ocurrir. Por un lado, Draco esperaba que hubiese una próxima vez. Por el otro, cargaba con una molesta erección que el rubio no se había atrevido a tocar.

Se levanta, va a su dormitorio y toma una ducha para aliviarse. Se siente frustrado y algo decepcionado, había esperado más. Pero, en el fondo, no se queja. Es más fácil pensar en esas cosas que pensar en la guerra. Y la guerra siempre volvía a hacer su aparición: cuando Draco tenía que irse precipitadamente, cuando lo veía llegar con las ojeras más oscuras y la piel cada vez más clara, cuando recuerda que todavía tiene un recuerdo de Slughorn que recuperar.

Sí, la guerra siempre volvía. Y, al menos por esa vez, Draco también lo haría.

* * *

n/n: bueno, no tenés idea de las veces en las que empecé a escribir esto para terminar borrando todo, sola y frustrada. Me cuesta muchísimo, infinidad, manejar a Harry como personaje T-T Creo que nunca lo terminé de entender, para qué voy a mentirte.

Elegí esta petición porque sentí que con la de Sirius haciendo la gran Katniss Everdeen la habría arruinado monumentalmente. Y bueno, acá estamos. Quería darles un comienzo no tan brusco pero, a la vez, no podía dejar de verlos como una de esas parejas que empieza teniendo sexo porque sí y se termina enamorando, casi sin quererlo.

Tengo que actualizar en los próximos días, no me pongo una fecha porque sería garantía de que no voy a cumplirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco ya había aceptado la tragicidad de su destino: tendría que matar a Dumbledore y debería hacerlo por los medios habituales. Los medios indirectos que había utilizado previamente no solo no habían resultado sino que, en consecuencia, habían dañado a terceros completamente ajenos a su encrucijada personal. No es que el bienestar de esas personas le importara en lo más mínimo pero, al saber que Potter casi bebió del licor envenenado que él le había hecho llegar a Slughorn —con la esperanza de que este, a su vez, se lo hiciera llegar a Dumbledore— algo se revolvió en su interior. Ese fue el único instante en el que se arrepintió de sus actos.

Las nuevas circunstancias de su vida lo habían llevado a crear un vínculo que, en otro momento, había creído altamente improbable: no solo era —algo así como un— amigo de una sangresucia sino que, además, ella era una fantasma. Él es consciente de que su yo de hace unas pocas semanas atrás no habría aprobado esa relación. Pero, por pena o por gloria, las cosas habían cambiado.

Y otra vez vuelve al baño de mujeres del segundo piso, otra vez la ve flotar, otra vez siente los restos de su piel helada que hacen lo que pueden por reconfortarlo.

—Ya, ya —susurra Myrtle—. ¿Qué tal si me contás lo que te anda pasando?

Pero Draco no puede contarle a su única amiga que tenía que matar a alguien; mucho menos después de que ella le confiara que había sido asesinada. Porque, incluso cuando todavía creía que Voldemort le estaba haciendo un favor, Draco siempre supo que una vez que matara a Dumbledore se ganaría el odio de una buena parte de la comunidad mágica. Al menos, la de cada hechicera y cada mago que haya sido ayudado por el anciano Profesor y, él lo sabe, ese sumaba un número bastante alto.

—Nadie puede ayudarme —responde él, como tantas otras veces, alejándose de su deseo de confortarlo, caminando hacia el lavabo, viéndose reflejado en el espejo roto.

—Si me dijeras qué tenés... —insiste ella débilmente.

—No puedo hacerlo. Dije que lo haría, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Su voz no tiembla; ya cada centímetro de su mente se encontraba resignado.

—Pero ¡tenés que hacerlo! Por lo que decís... no tenés alternativa —chilla Myrtle.

Pero Draco no había logrado convencer a su propio cuerpo y, temblando de pies a cabeza, vuelve a traicionarlo.

—Si no lo hago pronto... _él_ me matará.

—Entonces ya seríamos dos —concluye Myrtle tristemente, con un hilo de voz.

Cuando ella aun sigue hablando, Draco empieza a llorar. Llora de miedo, de tristeza, de soledad, de incertidumbre. Porque las cosas no ocurrirían como las necesita, porque nunca sería libre, porque viviría y moriría como un vasallo, porque hubiese preferido ser un esclavo entre los muggles que rey en ese infierno.

Se enjuga las lágrimas restregándose con fuerza las manos por sus ojos, se inclina sobre el lavabo y abre la canilla, dejando que el agua fría descienda por su rostro enrojecido. Algunos mechones de su cabello se mojan, adhiriéndose a su piel. No le importa, se permite tener ese momento de debilidad; sabe que, una vez que el agua dejara de caer, él debería salir de ese baño enmugrecido para alejarse sin mirar atrás.

Cierra la canilla —el flujo de su contada libertad— y se yergue para ver su reflejo. Y, de nuevo como en la tienda de Madame Malkin, ve sobre su hombro izquierdo a Potter, con la diferencia de que aquel espejo los mostraba de una pieza mientras este tiene una gran línea divisoria que los aparta. A su vez, el sector que refleja a Potter se encuentra íntegro mientras que la fracción que le corresponde a Draco está rota en infinitos pedazos más pequeños. Él sonríe, algo en esa disposición le resulta increíblemente fiel a la realidad.

—¿Acaso querés asustarme, Potter? —pregunta, con una sonrisa ladina.

Pero el Potter de su reflejo no responde y Draco teme, con bastantes razones, que al voltearse él no estuviera realmente ahí. Se lleva una mano a la frente —tal como Harry hace cuando le duele la cicatriz— y se limita a esperar. Casi puede sentirse a sí mismo caminando por la cuerda floja de la cordura. El miedo y la presión decidirían, finalmente, hacia qué lado él iba a caer.

A sus espaldas, Harry lo observa en silencio. Si alguien le decía alguna vez que iba a encontrarse a Malfoy llorando encerrado en un baño, jamás lo hubiese creído. Aparta la vista de esa escena lentamente y no tarda en encontrar los pequeños ojos de Myrtle observándolos detrás de sus anteojos.

—¿Myrtle? —dice en poco más que un susurro y, en consecuencia, Draco levanta la vista— ¿Te hizo algún daño?

Ella niega suavemente con la cabeza y, un segundo más tarde, sus ojos se abren como platos, como si hubiese tenido una gran idea. Se acerca flotando hasta Harry y, creyendo que él podría llegar a ser lo que Draco precisaba, le susurra que no tenía porqué temerle, que solo era un chico demasiado confundido y que necesitaba ayuda. Un atónito Harry le pide que, si es así, los dejase solos. Ella vacila, Harry insiste y entonces Myrtle promete irse a otro baño del castillo. Por su parte, Draco voltea la cabeza hasta alinearla con sus hombros y observa la escena de soslayo. Después de asegurarse de que nadie más podía escucharlos, se aclara la garganta y habla con el tono de voz más neutro que puede invocar.

—¿Ese es lo que creés de mí, Potter, que no puedo estar cerca de alguien sin lastimarlo?

—Bueno... —empieza, acercándose a él con dos grandes zancadas— Katie y Ron no dicen lo mismo, ¡porque estuviste detrás de sus ataques!

—Por el amor de Salazar, Potter, ¿nunca te cansás de acusarme?

Draco deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, Harry comienza a sentirse algo incómodo. Instintivamente, saca la varita.

—¿Vas a negarlo?

—No —dice en respuesta y, después de una pausa, añade—: pero si esperás que lo reconozca ante el Director... digamos que serías muy tonto.

—¿Qué ganás con todo esto? —pregunta Harry, apuntándolo sutilmente.

—¿Y qué ganás _vos_ con todo esto? ¿Qué cambiaría que me denuncies? Eso no va a deshacer nada.

—Puede evitar que lastimes a alguien en el futuro —responde vigorosamente, afianzando el agarre de su varita.

—No te preocupes —dice Draco alzando una mano en el aire y negando, como si le quitara importancia—, todas esas opciones ya están descartadas.

El rostro de Harry se contrae por algo parecido al desprecio y la rabia. Draco suspira profundamente, como si no fuera más que un adolescente que le comenta a otro que ya lo intentó todo pero, aun así, la poción continua sin salirle.

—¿Esa es tu gran tarea? De la que hablabas a comienzos de curso, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, matar a...

—¿Cuando te colaste a nuestro compartimiento a espiar, querés decir? —pregunta Draco en son de burla, volteándose para verlo de frente—: Cambiá esa cara, Potter, que tenés la misma expresión que le criticás a mi madre. Cómo es que decís... ¿como si oliera mierda? Bueno, así, calcada.

—¿Así se inician los mortífagos, matando a alguien? —responde Harry, ignorando el resto.

Draco enarca una ceja y frunce los labios con cierta molestia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pretendés ofrecerte en sacrificio? Aquí yace _San Potter_ —escupe—, quien, destinado a salvar al mundo mágico, prefirió morir en un baño olvidado a manos del glorioso Draco Malfoy. Que su inmolación sirva para demostrar que pensar por los otros antes que por uno mismo es estúpido.

Lo siguiente ocurre muy rápido: Harry deja de apuntarlo para abalanzarse sobre él; Draco, previéndolo, se agacha y clava su hombro en el pecho de su contrincante mientras rodea su espalda baja con los brazos. Como resultado, Potter había caído —varita en mano— acostado al piso, con Draco sobre él. Forcejean por un momento hasta que Draco logra arrancarle la varita y arrojarla lejos. Entonces, cierra sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Potter para obligarlo a calmarse. Lejos de lograrlo, él forcejea aun más.

—¡Soltame, mortífago!

—Potter, Potter, Potter —dice Draco chasqueando la lengua— ¿no te acordás de la última vez en la que nos vimos tan de cerca?

Harry es perfectamente consciente del momento al que Draco se refiere: cuando, al bajar del Expreso de Hogwarts, lo paralizó, le quebró el tabique de un puñetazo y lo dejó encerrado en el compartimiento para que regresara, solo, a Londres.

—¡¿Cómo pretendés que lo olvide?! ¡Dijiste que iba por tu padre!

—Y, si me preguntás a mí, estuvo bien merecido.

Harry lo mira en silencio, como si no pudiera creer lo que escucha.

—¿Acaso no te arrepentís de nada? ¿Nunca?

—Por lo general, no —responde Draco despacio—. Espero tampoco arrepentirme de esto.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Draco ya había soltado una de sus muñecas y le había sacado los anteojos. Un segundo después, se inclina sobre él y lo mira con fijeza, como si buscara algo dentro de sus ojos. Por un momento, a Harry se le cruza por la cabeza la estúpida idea de que Draco quisiera besarlo. Pero solo continua mirándolo y Harry entiende demasiado tarde que estaba usando Legeramancia con él.

Draco sabía que estaba a punto de jugar con fuego. Pero necesitaba saber qué pensaba, qué sentía, qué lo atormentaba. Ve el libro del príncipe mestizo y no tarda en comprender que era lo que estaba ayudando a Potter a sobresalir en pociones, ve su encuentro en la tienda de Madame Malkin, ve que Potter y sus amigos lo siguen hasta Borgin & Burkes, ve cuando le cuenta al padre comadreja de sus sospechas. Ve la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios, escucha la profecía, entiende sus implicancias... y Harry se empieza a resistir. Deseoso de saber qué es lo que quiere ocultar, Draco se abraza a él fuertemente con sus piernas y usa sus manos para obligarlo a mantener el contacto visual.

Ve la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn, ve a Harry cubriéndose con la capa y siguiéndolo, lo ve hablando con Granger y Weasley tratando de convencerlos de su culpabilidad, lo ve acusándolo con McGonagall, con Dumbledore y ve que nadie le cree. Algo se remueve en el interior de Draco al entender que él tenía razón; debajo suyo, Harry se resiste con aun más ímpetu.

Y entonces las ve: las escenas por las que todo el mundo pasa pero que no quiere compartir con nadie más. Lo ve cambiándose, lo ve mirándose al espejo ni bien se levanta, lo ve masturbándose en la ducha y también lo ve despertándose con una erección que haría lo posible por disimular. Esto último rompe la concentración de Draco y Harry aprovecha el momento para intentar librarse, aunque no lo logra.

—¡Eso era privado! —grita Harry con verdadera rabia en la voz.

—No es mi culpa si no sabés cerrar tu mente, Potter.

Harry piensa en el curso anterior y en cómo había husmeado en los recuerdos de Snape. Entiende ahora por qué el Profesor se había enojado y piensa, con tristeza, que de haber controlado bien la Oclumancia, probablemente Sirius seguiría con vida... pero todos estos pensamientos se evaporan de su mente cuando es consciente de algo: un conocido calor a la altura de la entrepierna que capta toda su atención. Tarda un segundo más de la cuenta en caer que, esa vez, no era suya. Algo en esa situación le resulta muy divertido y no puede evitar que su voz cambie hasta expresar lo que está sintiendo.

—¿Qué es eso?

Por su parte, Draco endurece su expresión.

—¿Qué es qué?

—¿Necesito mostrártelo? —pregunta Harry sin esperar respuesta.

Y entonces mueve sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con lentitud, saboreando cada segundo de sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro del rubio. Draco se muerde la lengua y se obliga a guardar la compostura pero con Potter moviéndose cada vez con más insistencia le resulta imposible.

—¡Está bien, ya basta! ¿Te estás vengando porque husmeé en tus recuerdos?

Pero Harry parece ignorarlo.

—¿Tenés alguna explicación para esto?

—Vi tu mente —dice Draco de pronto, frunciendo su ceño—. Sé que pensás en mí. Alguien que no te conociera podría decir que... estás obsesionado.

—No quieras cambiar de tema —responde Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué querés que diga?

—Quiero que me respondas si vas a matar a alguien.

Draco suspira.

—Ocasionalmente, ¿no lo harían todos? ¿No estamos en guerra?

Esa respuesta desconcentra por completo a Harry.

—No creí... no creí que fueras del tipo de chico que habla las cosas.

—Eso es porque no lo soy —responde Draco resolutivamente—. Te lo advierto, Potter, no te metas en mis asuntos... o toda la escuela se entera de tus pensamientos.

—Si vas a matar a alguien, ¡quiero meterme en tus asuntos y quiero que nadie se entere de mis pensamientos! —exige Harry fuera de sí.

De pronto, el rubio sonríe de costado.

—Hay una sola forma de que logres ambas cosas... y no va a gustarte.

Harry se remueve incómodo bajo su peso por un instante hasta que la situación lo obliga a tomar una decisión.

—¿Y cuál es?

De todas las cosas que esperó, nunca creyó que Draco se inclinaría sobre él y lo tomaría por las mejillas para besarlo a la fuerza.

—Tenés que ser mío —susurra sobre sus labios—. Tenés que ser mío en todas las maneras que se me ocurran, y yo guardo tus pensamientos.

Harry no puede evitar un escalofrío.

—¿Y tu plan?

—Podrás preguntarme, pero no intervenir.

Draco lo ve debatir consigo mismo y entiende que ya no tiene nada más que hacer ahí. Se pone en pie y se aleja de él pero, un segundo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, le hace una invitación: «mañana, después de la clase de pociones, voy a venir a este lugar. Si la respuesta es sí, ya sabés donde encontrarme.»

Y, al otro día, Harry acalla a todas las voces de su interior para dejarse a sí mismo perder el control por primera vez en su vida.

Así habían empezado.

* * *

No entiende porqué se subordina con tanta facilidad. Le gusta y le molesta, con la misma intensidad, al mismo tiempo. Para Draco, los momentos en los que los posee son los únicos que puede controlar completamente en su vida. Para Harry, coinciden con los momentos en los que nadie espera de él que fuese el líder. Ambos encuentran en el cuerpo del otro la salida a sus inseguridades, el escape a su rol asignado, a lo que los demás esperan de ellos. Es la única forma que tienen de ofrecerle al otro —y de ofrecerse a sí mismos— un poco de libertad. No tenían que actuar bajo las reglas que no fueran las que ellos se imponían.

Draco siempre supo que él le atraía. Le gusta su poder, le gusta su fama y —para qué iba a mentirse— lo enloquece el talento suyo que parece innato para salir bien parado de toda situación de peligro. No es tonto, sabe que él mismo no nació con esa estrella que caracteriza a Potter. Aun cuando era un mocoso de apenas un año, sus hazañas ya eran legendarias. Draco siempre supo que era imposible llegar a igualarlo y, tras su intento fallido de volverse su amigo, decidió buscar otras formas de acercarse.

Harry, por su parte, nunca había tenido una mirada especial, ni para él, ni para nadie. El peso de su rol en la guerra y el recuerdo siempre latente del destino de sus padres le hicieron comprender que nunca sería —nunca podría ser— un adolescente normal. No planearía citas, no tendría miedo al ridículo, ni mucho menos al rechazo. Las puertas se abrían a su paso, él solo necesitaba caminar... pero era seguido hasta el destino último por muchas personas, que arriesgarían sus vidas con tal de salvar a la esperanza del mundo mágico. Harry se sentía acorralado, _sabía_ que el fracaso no era una posibilidad.

* * *

—Sabías que ibas a volver.

Draco siente una ligera molestia ante estas palabras. Le gusta que Harry esté aprendiendo a dejarse llevar por algo parecido a la arrogancia pero no le gusta que lo haga con él.

—¿Ahora sos adivino, Potter? ¿Podés decirme qué número va a salir mañana en la lotería mágica?

Sin acercarse a él, Harry sonríe con desdén.

—No dije que yo lo sabía, que también, dije que vos lo sabías. Y que volviste. A veces... bueno, todavía me cuesta confiar en tu palabra.

—No puedo culparte —admite Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry se acerca a él con la intención de besarlo, pero Draco aparta el rostro.

—¿Y ahora?

—No lo entendés. Sí, sabía que iba a volver... pero vine a despedirme. Es la última vez en la que vamos a vernos.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —pregunta Harry sin poder ocultar su confusión.

—No —responde y, luego de una pausa, añade— pero después de esta noche no vas a querer saber nada conmigo.

Y Harry lo entiende. Esa noche, Draco llevaría a cabo su tan esperada misión. Esa noche, él mataría a alguien.

—Yo también voy a matar a alguien —responde él muy despacio—. Tenía que elegir entre morir y dejarlo vivir o vivir yo y matarlo. Y elegí vivir.

—¡No es lo mismo! —grita Draco exhasperado—. Vas a matar al malo, ¡yo mataré a uno de los "buenos"! Nunca vas a perdonarme, lo sé, conozco ese sentido de lealtad Gryffindor.

—¿Y quién es? —pregunta Harry con un ligero aire de sospecha.

Antes de responder, Draco lo besa apasionadamente. Al menos, así habría tenido un beso de despedida. Después, traga saliva y se dispone a hacerle frente a sus ojos verdes con los suyos grises, los colores de Slytherin.

—A Dumbledore —dice fingiendo resolución—. A Dumbledore. Me convertiré en asesino por haber matado a Dumbledore. Perdoname... no tengo opción.

Harry no puede creer lo que escucha. Siente tristeza y decepción por lo que le cuenta, pero otra parte suya se siente satisfecho: Draco había podido confiar plenamente en él. De pronto, un recuerdo de principio de año se materializa en su mente: Hermione miraba a Dumbledore dar su discurso de bienvenida con una mano negra que «parecía muerta». Que parecía muerta... y piensa también en Katie y en cómo tuvo suerte de vivir. Existían maldiciones que mataban y —tal vez— podría existir alguna que te enferme lentamente hasta morir. Y las clases privadas que Dumbledore le había dado todo el año cobraban ahora un nuevo sentido, ¿se había estado despidiendo? ¿Él ya sabía que iría a morir? Como al más pequeño de los Peverell, quizás la Muerte no sería capaz de sorprenderlo. Y, en ese momento, lo único en lo que Harry quiere pensar es en que Draco no puede elegir, en que está condenado a su propio destino como él mismo también lo está al suyo. Apreta los ojos con fuerza y habla con voz clara:

—Sé que voy a volver —anuncia antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Pero... voy a convertirme en un asesino, Potter, un asesino.

Harry se voltea y lo mira sobre los hombros; Draco puede ver ardiendo en sus ojos el fuego de la resolución.

—No más asesino que yo.

Ambos lo saben: Harry mataría a Voldemort. Por algo la profecía lo marcó como el elegido. Y, en la ley de la selva, Harry había elegido matar, no morir.


End file.
